Escort Erwin Smith
by FairyYaoi
Summary: Story takes place after Clash of the Titans Arc without Erwin losing his arm. Former Commander Erwin Smith thinks that information on the Titans and Titan Shifters can be located within the walls. Torture being an ineffective method, he decided to use extreme methods that involve pain and pleasure. Rated M. There is like lemon in every chapter. I'm bad at summary. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Guys, this is my third lemon fanfiction and my first one here in SnK. As I've stated in the summary, let's pretend that Erwin didn't lose his arm. Honestly, I find Erwin very sexually appealing and commanding and he is not your usually pretty boy look but there is something about him that makes all the girls take off their panties and gay guys jerk off. HAHA. Setting takes place after Clash of the Titans Arc without Erwin losing his arm.

**Third Person PoV**

Erwin Smith, former commander of the Survey Corps, but still a respected person of authority within the Walls even though he led countless soldiers to their death. With a stoic demeanor that matches his 6'2 presence, he would immediately gain the respect of everyone. Tall, muscular, and dominant in appearance, he can seduce any woman and lead them to sleep with him.

Former Commander Erwin knowing that there would be no more immediate expedition outside the Walls, he ventured into the inner Walls knowing that the information needed to overthrow the false Monarch is contained within the inner walls.

During a meeting between Levi, Hange, and Erwin…

"**Are you sure this is the only way?"** Levi questioned the former commander.

"**Yes. Torturing people who have vital information on the Titans is useless since they display too much loyalty to their false King. They won't respond to pain,"** answered the handsome blonde.

"**Are you comfortable doing this?" **Hange questioned Erwin.

"**This is the only way I can be useful now at our current situation. Continue interrogating the captured Military officers," **answered Erwin as he finished the meeting.

Erwin Smith ventured into Wall Sina, using his connections with his former classmate Nile of the Military Police in obtaining information. His first agenda… find information on Annie Leonhart.

Nile immediately directed him to Hitch, a female companion of Annie when she was still in the Military Police. Erwin looked at Hitch's picture and profile; bubbly personality, easy-going.

**Hitch's PoV**

When Officer Nile introduced to us his friend and former commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith; I was mesmerized by his commanding presence. Tall, muscular, toned body and his vest and uniform are perfectly fitted on his body. He stood in front of me tall and strong in appearance. He smelled good for a man; just the perfect epitome of masculinity. Until he called me…

"**Hitch Dreyse, please come by my office this afternoon,"** commanded Erwin and I was charmed by his deep, rugged and sexy voice. I responded not showing that I was intuited by him.

I was excited that I could be alone with Mr. Erwin Smith even though he will be just talking to me in a casual manner.

The afternoon came, I dropped by Erwin Smith's office. Knocking on his door he replied me to come in. My knees already felt weak hearing his handsome voice. Nervously, I turned the knob and saw the handsome commander. He is sitting in a chair, legs opened wide, he crossed his muscular arms over his muscular chest. He is simply gorgeous.

"**Please sit," **he said to me in his stoic yet charming voice.

As I occupied the vacant seat in front of him, he started to remove his brown vest, opened his collar and unbuttoned the three buttons of his white uniform gaining a view of his muscular chest.

"**It's very warm in here. Ms. Hitch, I called you here to ask questions about Annie, your former companion," **said Erwin.

I replied that I did know anything about her that she was an introverted girl and was always secluded. I said to him nervously, my voice kind of stuttering.

"**Why are you so nervous? Is there anything you would like to add further?" **the former commander questioned me, letting out a subtle smile which made me blush.

**Nothing actually. That's all I know about Annie," **I said.

"**Well it can't be helped," **Erwin said as he stood up, walking towards me. **"It seems I can't get enough juice out of you with small talk."**

I was completely mesmerized, he was standing there, centimeters in front of me, he smells sensual and oozing with sexual appeal.

He sat on my lap and he managed not to overwhelm me with his weight but something inside me was heating up like a desire. I wanted to touch this gorgeous man, sitting on me, towering me, like he was prepared to give me a lap dance.

Cupping my chin with his thumb and index finger to tilt my face to meet his and I saw his gorgeous aqua blue eyes that were filled with dominance, **"You know Miss Hitch, I've been noticing the way you look at me."**

Erwin unbuttoned the last buttons of his uniform and took them off from his collar. I was stunned, didn't know how to react. Perfect pectoral muscles, muscular chest, broad shoulders, toned arms, and washboard six pack abs. He was not overly muscled. He was just perfect.

He just noticed that I was ogling his body for quite some time…

"**Like what you see?" **he cockily asked and pulled out a sexy smirk then pulled me into a heated kiss. He let my hands roam around his absolutely perfect body. I was touching every muscle this gorgeous man had to offer.

I wanted to release a moan from the pleasure I was feeling. He slid his tongue inside of me ensuring his dominance while my hands were touching his body. I'm caressing his perfect abs and just letting my hand slide around his glorious body.

When he pulled his mouth from our passionate kiss. He started to grind his hips

"**Ahhh," **I moaned heavily.

"**You like that huh?" **he said as he continued endless to grind his hips and rub his bulge on my belly.

Erwin then stopped and unclasped his belt. Letting his jeans slide down from his toned legs and calves; I was stunned at the bulge in his boxers. His was big, too large for a normal size.

"**Don't worry, we'll take it slow. I know **_**this **_**will make you talk," **said the handsome blonde.

I panicked didn't know what to say. I will be making out with the one and only Erwin Smith. I'm still a virgin, I don't know what to do…


	2. Chapter 2

So picking up where the previous chapter left off…

**Hitch's PoV**

As the handsome man, wearing only his boxers, towering above me, carrying me to the bed; I could only blush and hold onto his muscular chest. It's hard, firm, and strong.

He laid me against the bed; my head merely inches from the headboard. He stood there, where I can see a full frontal view of his beautiful body and handsome face. He started to slowly remove his boxers; I could slowly the skin coming out, his considerable length revealing itself to me. He was an exhibitionist.

He climbed on top of me, where I could have a perfect view of this gorgeous man. I reached out and touched his chest.

"**Feeling adventurous? Go ahead," **Erwin said as he guided both my hands to slide down his perfect body reaching to his waist, his pelvic bones which formed a nice v-shape to his slender but toned hips.

"**Close your eyes," **he said in his soft voice in which I obeyed immediately. The next thing I knew, my right hand was touching something soft but moving or like twitching. My right hand was caressing something of considerable length in where it circled around a tip of something. He then used my right hand to stroke a body part of his which felt to me was hardening and he elicited a groan.

It registered to me that Erwin Smith was letting me touch, feel, and caress his penis of considerable thickness and length.

He released my hand from his penis and started to suck my fingers which I used to touch his penis. The way he was sucking my fingers was making me dizzy with lust.

Erwin then crashed his lips into mine engaging into a more heated and passionate kiss. He moved his mouth to my neck, sucking on it and subtly biting it making me moan very loudly.

I could feel my core heating up as his penis was rubbing on my stomach.

"**These need to come off," **as he was tugging of my pants along with my panties. Gosh, this man is very formidable in bed.

As he aligned his penis into my entrance, I could feel his penis, throbbing and twitching ready for it to strike. But it's too big; it won' fit inside me.

"**Here," **Erwin said as he placed my hands on both sides of his hips, **"You control how deep."**

I reluctantly pushed his hips therefore pushing his penis into my vagina.

"**Ahhh," **I moaned as he was too big and it was nowhere near it could fit inside me.

He knew himself that his penis was too thick and too long for a virgin to handle. He tended to it immediately as he spread my legs even further.

I pushed again to go deeper inside me feeling both pain and pleasure.

"**Just a little more," **the man on top of me whispered to me in my ear. He removed my hands from his hips and slammed himself inside of me.

"**Erwin!" **I shouted his name as his considerable length is fully inside me. I could feel him inside me twitching and throbbing. Rocking back and forth.

"**Now, I'm going to ask you again," **as if to intimidate me, **"Has Annie told you anything suspicious."**

"**Nothing that would be helpful to humanity," **I answered nervously.

He slammed right into me. He was rocking my insides back and forth with such force and rhythm. I thought I was going to explore from both the pain and the pleasure.

He lifted my petite body up and inserted two of his fingers into my butt.

"**Ahhh," **I moaned loudly.

"**If you're not going to answer honestly, you won't be able to walk for a month," **he said to me as his penis was pulsing my insides and his fingers were violating my behind.

"**Erwin, no… Ahh!" **I whimpered as he rocked my insides faster and violently.

I grabbed his muscular back and raked my fingers through that gorgeous back of his.

"**You're so tight; but don't worry," **Erwin Smith coldly whispered to my ear as he planted rough kisses on my neck eliciting a moan from me.

This man is so skilled in bed.

"**Hitch, I'm going to come," **as his movement became fast and more erratic then euphoria. My vision was getting blur as I could feel jets of hot sticky liquid filling up my inside.

When Erwin released himself from my vagina, he was still hard and long. Thick and long before we started. I started to faint from the pleasure I had experienced

"**Hold on," **he exclaimed as he grabbed me to prevent me from sleeping and dug my face into the bed.

"**We're not finished yet, you haven't answered my question," **he said roughly to me as positioned his penis in my tight ass.


End file.
